1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus that receives content from a plurality of sources and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses have been developed and have come into wide use. A television (TV) is a notable example. The TVs which are recently on the market are capable of receiving and displaying content inputted from various external sources, such as, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player, a Blu-ray disk player, or the like, as well as broadcast content transmitted from a broadcasting station.
A user is able to select a particular source from among the various sources to watch content received from the selected source.
However, when the user wishes to switch the source, the user needs to carry out several steps of manipulation, for example, selecting a menu for choosing a source and then choosing a certain desired source through the menu.
Specially, when the TV is set to be manipulated by a remote controller, the user is inconvenienced by repeatedly pressing a directional button until reaching the desired source.
Accordingly, there is a necessity for a method for switching a source more conveniently.